Now What!
by Ghost501
Summary: Megaman has had to tell with being turned into an overly emotional brat, losing all his money and battle chips, and being forced to tell nothing about the truth. Now during the time of peace, a new issue is brought to light and the question is finally answered: Does Roll ever have to put up with update fiascoes? *Sequel to Emotional Breakdown


So, _Emotional Breakdown_ was supposed to be the end of the Update Ark, but Netto-Hybra reminded me that I left something unresolved (the whole MegamanxRoll romance-can anyone think of a ship name for this...I think after all these years it deserves one). So, after his suggestion, here it is...the conclusion to the Update Ark!

Oh, one more thing. Can I have a beta for Project 7? If anyone can, please message me. If I don't get a response by Wednesday, I'll go ahead and finish the Project 7 review. I think that the unnamed series will start Friday in that case. If I get a beta, the series opener will probably be delayed, but I really want to kick it off during this month.

And now, the conclusion! Enjoy! Oh...and money does weird things to people sometimes.

* * *

Megaman, for once, was having a really good day. They were no more surprise updates, no more random changes in his behavior, and no more loss of crucial data that could save his life in a fight. After the blue navi had dragged Lan to the library a couple of times to the library due to his brother accidentally turned him into an overemotional idiot, Lan finally stopped updating the PET or any of its systems without notifying him or reading the fine print. He looked at the bouquet of cyber flowers in his hand. Recent changes to Net life had allowed new vendors to sell objects other than sub chips, battle chips, or HP memories.

Megaman was sure that Roll would love the pink roses that were in his hand. Now that he wouldn't have to worry about random intrusions, he could finally have a moment to tell her how he felt about her. He could finally tell her that he loved her. He would be incredibly happy if she returned his feelings—although those feelings would be simulated since Roll had no human experience with love. But he just had to let her know, now. The reason for his sudden need to be more direct about his feelings? Well, Roll was being difficult.

After their second date, Megaman took her back to her PC homepage like he normally did. What happened two days later was the weird part. Roll had started coming on to him. In fact, she had pretty much talked him into a date for that night. Not that he minded, but the problem was that while they walked throughout the Net, he could have sworn that she wasn't paying any attention to him. He then realized that he wasn't the only boy she was keeping her eyes on.

A few days later, he had realized that she was talking to a few other navis from the ACDC area. Most were people that they knew from school, but Megaman couldn't help but get a bit upset at this new Roll. It was almost as if she was trying to sweet talk a whole bunch of guys. Megaman felt his grip around the bouquet tighten. No, he was not jealousy of the extraordinary amount of attention Roll was getting. No, he was not jealousy of the fact that most of attraction was coming from guys.

As he marched through ACDC area, determined to make a good impression, he discovered that one of the navis Roll had been talking to was walking with another female navi. At first he didn't think much of it—he was actually relieved that it was one less out of the…competition—but then he started noticing more and more of the male navis Roll had been talking to with dates. What the heck?

* * *

When he finally got to Roll's PC, he realized that she had changed the security cube settings! He couldn't get in! He was pretty certain that Mayl hadn't updated her security yet; she was normally good about giving Lan the code once she did, so he sent Roll an email. Her response email was rather quick and gave a generic speech about how Roll couldn't respond to any emails unless they were urgent. They also listed a set of business hours that people would be allowed in.

'_Business hours?! I'm her best friend!'_ Megaman thought. Well desperate times came for desperate measures. He quickly checked to make sure he had enough zenny in his account. He was going to have to buy Mayl a new security cube.

* * *

Roll wasn't even there in the homepage; at least she didn't appear to be. Megaman looked around the cyberspace looking for his pink friend when a something hit him in the back of the head.

"MEGA! Out of everyone I know, I never expected you to break in." she scolded.

As Megaman turned around, he noticed that his Roll was sporting a new look, "Uh Roll, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"It's my new look. The real question is why the heck are you in homepage? Did you not get the email?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I was subjected to those hours since I'm, I don't know, your best friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mega. I should have known."

"Thank you…"

"So when do you want your date to be by? I think Flare from Class 2-1 was looking for just your type."

"Excuse me; what now?"

"Your date. You know, you meet up with a person go out see if you like each other or now. Since you're a personal friend, I think I can run her a discounted rate."

"Hold up. You're selling me?"

"Don't think about it as selling. Merely loaning. I get my money, you get a date. Everyone is happy. Unless of course Flare gets attached to you. Then I'll probably have to do something about that. Can't have my number one request get tied down can I?"

"Roll!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in her eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just trying to make a business. You won't believe how easy it was to get some of those guys to be a part of it. And some of these girls are just so desperate."

"You're taking advantage of people?!"

"Mega! What do you take me for, some kind of barbarian? I don't take advantage of people. Sure I get some money out of it, but I think I negotiate with my clients very well."

"Money? Clients?"

"Yeah, why do you think I've been talking to all those guys at school? You can't honestly think I've been really interested in any of them. I was trying to get them prepared. Many of them signed up just at the sound of getting a date, even though I did have have to lose a couple hundred zenny to get some of them to agree to it. Crap, I forget to mention the fact that they shouldn't get to personal with the clients to them and….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Roll broke her explanation as Megaman put a hand on her emblem.

Her systems were completely buggy. It was almost as if something in them was not where it should be. Before he could try and isolate what it was, Megaman flew backwards. Roll didn't really care if he was only touching her emblem; she didn't want him touching her at all.

"Get out of my PET before I throw you out, Megaman," she narrowed her eyes pointedly at the blue navi. Megaman slowly got up to his feet and walked towards the link into the Net.

Why was she acting like this? What could have possibly have happened to her? Then something hit Megaman. Recently, SciLab had started to release water downed versions of Navi Custs. These customizers were only outfitted to accept the HP programs and the Undershirt program, but a new update had come out in the past week. It was a beta version and so bugs could still occur in the navis. He did remember that Mayl had been asked Lan for ways to make money faster recently. What if the Customizer couldn't handle the Millions program?

"Before I go, you wouldn't happen to have a navi customizer program called Millions do you?"

"Why would you possible need to know that?"

"I just thought I would try to get some extra cash for this date tomorrow."

He saw the pink navi smirk slightly, "Well, since you put it that way. I do have one; but hey wait, don't you have one anyway?"

Megaman had never been happier for an update. The PET 7.0 allowed navis to access a preset folder of battle chips that the operator had set out for them. He wouldn't even need Lan to download them. The only problem was that they could only be standard chips, no Mega or Giga class battle chips allowed. But all he was going to need was standard.

Megaman recalled the chip data of Bubble Shot and Uninstall and his arm morphed into a spout of sorts. Before Roll could react, he fired the Bubble Shot. As Roll stumbled backwards, she put her head into her hands. Megaman would never again make fun of the pointlessness of the Unistall chip in combat.

When Roll stopped stumbling, she took another look at Megaman, "Mega? Why am I wearing sunglasses?"

"Glad to have you back, Roll."

"Back? Where did I…Oh shoot." Roll said as she took off the shades and her memory of the past two days came flooding back, "I told Mayl that this Navi Cust wasn't ready for that program."

"Yeah, don't worry. My NetOp doesn't listen to me either."

"I'm sorry Mega. Oh, this is a nightmare. I'm going to have to give back all this zenny and apologize for all this. I hate updates!"

"I'm not too fond of them either." Megaman then realized that he had dropped the flowers on the ground when he had attacked Roll. He quickly up from the ground and presented them to the downtrodden navi, "Uh, I got these for you."

"Mega, they're beautiful!"

"Yeah," Now or never, "Like you."

"Huh, Mega?"

"Um, I've been thinking about this for a while…actually longer than while…sometime after we moved back from Cyber City a couple months ago…"

"Megaman, what is it?"

"I, uh," Mega stared again into Roll's green eyes and swallowed. He took on net mafias, Bass, Cyber Beasts, but yet he couldn't tell Roll that he loved her, "I…" The words caught in his throat. So he did the next best thing. He kissed her.

At first, he caught Roll off guard; but within a few seconds, she responded back to him. She put her hands around his neck and returned the kiss back with the same love that he gave her. After they both broke apart, both navis just entered an unexpected staring contest.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"I love you." Megaman said.

"I love you too, Mega." she was about to bring him in for another kiss, when an unexpected obtrusion came in the form of a red haired girl on a small screen.

"ROLL! ARE YOU OKAY! SOMEONE DESTROYED MY SECURITY CUBE!" Mayl yelled frantically. However, Mayl was a lot smarter than Lan and she quickly noticed the situation that her navi and her best friend's navi were in, "Oh, yeah you're okay. I'm just going to go now."

After Mayl left, Roll turned her attention back to Megaman, "You destroyed our security cube?"

"I was going to buy you guys a new one!"

"It's okay. It just means that you're going to be stuck here until you do."

"Why?"

"Easy, I don't have a security cube and you're the best security around."

"Well, I guess I could. But I'm not free."

"It's okay. I'm sure we can make some kind of deal." She said right before they kissed again. Yep, today was still a good day for Megaman.


End file.
